reflejo
by gaia the spurious
Summary: Experimento el dolor de una forma diferente en la tragedia. Ella ante lo perverso albergaba una sensación de alegría que la regocijaba, pura y a la vez oscura, ella era perfecta para el.
1. Chapter 1 shikei pena de muerte

_Recuerdo (flash back)_

Sintió una extraña sensación en su interior a pesar de no rozar lazos maternos con aquella que se hacia llamar su madre, no recordaba nada así que era natural que no sintiera nada, ¿cierto?... ella era una simple observadora y como futura kunoichi no debía dejarse llevar por simples emociones.

Se acumulaba la gente que hacia rato era llama a la plaza, principalmente para ser testigos de la audiencia; yukina haruno y sei karazuma serian decapitados ante los ojos de un pueblo que desde siempre, mantuvo su procedencia con el recelo de un secreto de estado, sin embargo ellos eludieron todo sentido de responsabilidad y pensar que aquella mujer considerada del mejor arsenal, con las cualidades de una mercenaria de alto rango se rebaja en tal caso a permitir que sus hormonas adolescentes destruyeran aquella reputación y honor que desprendía su inmaculado rostro.

A ella no le disgustaba que se perdiera tal dandismo y elegancia de un shinobi, no le importaba el tiempo que perdió en perfeccionar tales habilidades imantas, que poseía chiquilla, no… todo eso que invirtió en aquella criatura prepotente no se comparaba con su cólera, sus movimientos delicados y gráciles casi infantiles la llevaron a retirar su rostro asqueado, ya la había humillado, escupido, destruido y aun así… a minutos de su decapitación junto al desgraciado que contribuyo a tirar todo al caño ella se notaba triunfal, aun con los grilletes en sus manos mantuvo el cigarrillo en su boca encendido, miraba de soslayo al único al que entrego sus sentimientos y empujo al vació cualquier señal de vacilación, miro a su hija por ultima vez con una sonrisa, ella no lloraba nunca lo hacia, simplemente se veía vestida de negro su mirada fría y calculadora, por un instante la nostalgia la inundo.

Poso sus ojos en el cielo nublado, probablemente empezaría la llovizna y así como ella en algún momento de su vida, repetiría los errores de su madre, con una inteligencia que rebozaba la de un adulto, su pequeña sakurada y su mirada de reproche nunca faltaba. La observaba en primera fila, cumplidos los 5 años ella estaba al tanto de sus errores, observo como su madre era guiada a la muerte junto a su padre, por cometer la estupidez de encerrar su discernimiento y escapar en nombre de la vergonzosa rebeldía de una adolescente. Al menos eso pensó…

-x-

La miro por unos momentos, ya llegada la hora, profeso su amor una vez más sin pudor alguno, sonrió y segundos antes de su muerte dijo sus últimas palabras dirigida al fruto de ese sentimiento abstracto denominado como amor:

- no mueras, monstruo.- y e inclino su cabeza aparentando despreocupacion, la gente se esparció sin emoción alguna, lejos de las especulaciones pocos se lamentaban de la muerte de aquella haruno, algunos solo elogiaban su estupidez y unos que otros la maldecían en silencio, pero que se podía esperar de un aldea llena de mercenarios, escondidos todos aquellos que fueron entregados a su suerte por el destino, solo anhelando la muerte mas digna, pero eso no cambiaba nada, y ella una simple niña, una futura shinoby o una simple asesina en potencia ¿que podía cambiar? Y recordó las palabras de su madre días anteriores a su muerte. – sakurada, hija… no cometas el mismo error que yo y florezcas en el infierno.- ella ya no le quedaba nada, simplemente se unió a las esperanzas destruidas de todos aquellos potenciales soldados, por que ellos solo eran eso simples soldados a las ordenes de un gobernante mas, su rebaño de ovejas, al final solo eran eso.

-x-

-mi pequeña hana… quisieras hablar conmigo…- ese era el plan. Empezaría de cero con ella, la pequeña replica perfecta de su madre, y no permitiría que escapase tan fácil, tal vez, si ella se esforzara un poco en ser como una madre podría obtener de ella lo que quisiera, precisamente necesitaba un perfecto espécimen de perrito faldero que rebasara de gratitud y lealtad, aquello que no logro encontrar en la desvergonzada de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2 kino ayer

Sakura, como prefería que la llamaran en la central srams, viajo durante muchos días hasta que llego a un lugar lo bastante frió como para reconocer el territorio. Sakyu-sama debería haber en enviado a Junko Nymaih en ves de a shiro dazai. Pensó sakura. Las nymaih eran sumamente veloces, siempre lograban sobresalir por la alta velocidad que llegaban a poseer, mientras que los dazai solían ser algo torpes. Naturalmente la velocidad era la única ventaja que tenían los Nymaih como shinobis. Su carácter voluble los hacia inadecuados para muchas labores. Sin embargo en esta misión habría bastado con la velocidad, pues en este lugar ya no quedaba un ser vivo con quien conversar.

El primer indicio de la catástrofe se notaba a pocos metros, donde un denso nubarrón grisáceo reposaba, supuso que se debía a la enorme columna de de humo negro que flotaba sobre el bosque y la casi extinta aldea al norte de su hogar. Observo con detenimiento cada pilar destrozado para comprobar por si misma a las suposiciones que había llegado. Nada había cambiado desde la ultima ves que se encontró en una situación similar, salvo por que aquí y allá, el cielo mostraba millones de franjas en un intenso tono anaranjado. Un penetrante hedor le hizo fruncir el ceño con fuerza, siempre se encontraba en situaciones similares pero uno nunca llega a acostumbrarse completamente a ese tipo de cosas. No hallo mejor opción que tomar un trozo de sus vendajes para cubrirse la nariz y así filtrar el aire.

-x-

Avance hasta la entrada de aquel inconfundible palacio, hasta que el cómodo silencio fue roto por una discusión.

-¡no puedo calmarme!- Danica la agarro por los hombros y la sacudió.- ¡no desaparezcas tu también y me dejes buscándote!

- no lo haré. Te lo prometo, Danica. Escucha…- le aparto los cabellos de la cara con las manos-. Escúchame. Esperaremos a haruno-sama y…- carraspee para hacerles concientes de mi presencia, luego sonreí lo justo cuando note su estupefacción.

-…saku-ku, oh, haruno-sama- se llevo las manos a la cara y enrojeció de pura vergüenza, shiro no estaba echa para hacerse llamar lethe, en su defecto mercenaria.

-esto, haruno-sama, escuche… es que ruri destral bajo a los calabozos, como Sram Se encargaría de liquidar a los sobrevivientes, pero hace mas de una hora que no ah regresado y no eh sentido su pulso por mas que enfoco mis sentidos.- se apresuro a responder, para luego complementar con una pausa dramática, típico de danica.

- yo me encargare de ello.- no me intereso cuan tajante pudo sonar mi voz Baje un poco mi rostro, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa sádica se extendiera por mi rostro, al menos conseguiría un poco de diversión.

-x-

Me dirigí a paso lento, y por mera costumbre alce mi vista al cielo. Todas las noches deberían ser tan oscuras; todos los inviernos tan tibios; todas las estrellas tan deslumbrantes.

Sakura hizo un alto al inicio de una empinada escalera que descendía desde el centro de las ruinas ancestrales en aquella aldea, e inspecciono el panorama. No había signos de vida, o quizás supondría una ilusión.

Se cerró el cuello de la capa y termino su descenso a paso veloz. Cuando llego a su destino sintió un concentrado olor dulson, casi putrefacto y asqueroso semejen ate a millones de cuerpos descompuestos en un habiente cerrado. Fue cuando noto un conjunto de sombras moverse a su derecha. La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó, lucho contra las ganas de reír. Quizás seria otra efeméride de la presa intentando seducir al cazador. Avanzo a paso veloz jugando con aquel incauto. Tras varios segundos noto que eran mas de uno, cuando los pasos veloces la conducieron fuera del calabozo se encontró en un prado. Al parecer eran un grupo de homicidas o simplemente unos pobres diablos. Sonrió con gracia; allí se encontraban dos lethe y una Sram, inconfundiblemente eran los cuerpos de ruri destral, aky komeda.


End file.
